Choices
by Shadows08
Summary: Everyone has to deal with the consequences to the chioces they make. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

A/N: This is my first Avatar fanfic ever, so sorry if it isn't all that great. This takes place after the season 2 finale. This may end up being just a oneshot, but I'm not sure at the moment. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

"Where are we going to go now?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. It's not like we really have anywhere _to _go," Sokka replied.

"I think that we should go back and fight," Toph said.

"Are you crazy? After everything that had just happened. There's no way we could possibly win. Besides Aang still needs to recover from what Azula did to him," Katara said, gesturing towards Aang who was peacefully sleeping.

"Just an idea," Toph answered, merely shrugging.

Then there was silence. Then, a loud snore from the Earth King, who was sleeping made everyone jump.

"We can't keep flying forever," Katara said, "We'll have to stop at some point."

"I think what we should do is find a place where we can stay for a short while without being attacked hopefully and wait for an opportune moment where we can strike back at Azula and Zuko," Sokka suddenly said.

Toph and Katara stared at him in amazement.

"Wow. That must be the cleverest suggestion you've ever made, Sokka," Toph said.

Sokka just scowled at her.

Then there was silence again and Katara began to get lost in her thoughts of the current events.

'_I actually believed that Zuko had changed,'_ she thought, bitterly. '_I almost wasted the Spirit Oasis water on him even. I'm glad I didn't. If I did then Aang would have died. But still, I wonder what would have happened if I did heal Zuko's scar...' _Katara shook her head.

'_It doesn't matter. Zuko is a traitor. Nothing can change that.'_

Katara laid down and closed her eyes. It was a futile attempt and she doubted she actually would get some sleep but she still tried.

Just like she was trying to convince herself that the tear rolling down her cheek was caused by dirt or something else in her eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko fitfully tossed and turned in his big, soft bed. He was completely unable to get some sleep.

He just couldn't shake his feeling of guilt.

'_I shouldn't be feeling any guilt. I did what was best for me. My honor is finally restored. I just had to sacrifice some people in the process,' _he grumbled to himself.

But he still couldn't help his guilty feeling and the frustrating memories constantly running through his mind.

"**_I know my own destiny, Uncle."_**

"**_Is it your destiny? Or is it a destiny someone has tried to force on you?" His uncle replied._**

No. **This **was his destiny. This was who he was meant to be.

"**_It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you? And what do YOU want?" his uncle told him._**

He was Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation. He wanted his honor, his throne, and his life back.

"**_You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace. But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war, violence, and hatred is in your blood," the waterbending girl snarled._**

As much as he hated to admit it, those words actually hurt.

"**_You don't know what you're talking about," he replied to her spiteful comments._**

"**_I don't? How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through! Me personally! The Fire Nation took my mother away from me," she began to cry._**

"**_I'm Sorry," he replied. "That's something we have in common."_**

Zuko did feel sorry. The war had killed many people. He didn't know what really happened to his mother. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"**_I'm sorry for yelling at you," she told him. "I guess for so long every time I thought of the enemy, I would see your face."_**

"**_My face," he repeated, touching his scar._**

"**_That wasn't what I meant."_**

"**_It's ok. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince cursed to chase the Avatar forever," he replied, sullenly. "But lately I've realized that I'm free to determine my own destiny. Even if I'll never be free of my mark." _**

"**_Maybe you could be free of it," she suddenly said. _**

"**_What?" _**

"**_I have healing abilities," she told him._**

"**_It's a scar. It can't be healed," he answered._**

_**Then, she pulled something out of her robe. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties. I don't know if it would work, but…" she trailed off.**_

_**He closed his eyes as she gently touched his scar, about to heal it.**_

Zuko couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to have finally been free from his scar. But he wasn't even sure if Katara had even been telling him the truth when she said she had healing powers. But what reason would she have to lie?

But, he would never know. He had betrayed her.

"**_You are not the man you used to be Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer then you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good," his uncle had told him._**

He did make a choice. The choice that was right. Or the choice he had thought was right.

Now he didn't know.

He had betrayed his uncle and everyone who had seemed to ever care for him at least a little bit.

Now he truly felt alone.

Letting out a frustrated cry he punched the wall closest to him.

'_I shouldn't be feeling guilty I **did** make the right choice.'_

A/N: So there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. This may just end up being a oneshot. I'm still not sure.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

A/N: Well, I decided to make this more then a oneshot, after all. I thought that there was more to this story that I should tell.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Chapter 2:

Katara woke up when she was jostled by Appa's not exactly smooth landing.

She looked around and realized that they were in a forest.

"Where are we?" Katara asked groggily, still not quite awake.

"We're about a day away from Ba Sing Se. If Azula sends any patrols after us, they shouldn't find us," Sokka said, climbing off of Appa. "But just to be sure, we should probably go even farther away from Ba Sing Se later."

"Oh."

Katara was surprised at how Sokka really seemed to be thinking things through. '_Well, I guess there really is a first time for everything.'_

Then, she saw Aang who was fully awake.

"Are you okay, Katara?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded. "You?"

"Yeah. I am," Aang replied. But he seemed distant. It made Katara wonder what he was thinking.

"Well, now that we established that you're both okay, we should get a move on," Toph replied.

"A move on with what?" Aang asked.

"A plan to get rid of the psychotic Fire Nation princess once and for all," Toph informed him.

"Oh. Right," he answered.

"Not to mention that fact that you still need to learn firebending, Aang," Katara said, the thought suddenly hitting her.

"How's that gonna happen, Sugar Queen? Zuko decided to betray us and follow his psychopath of a sister, his uncle is in their clutches now, and the rest of the Fir Nation hates our guts," Toph asked.

"I don't know. But I don't think we really stand much of a chance until he does," Katara said, trying to be reasonable.

"Katara, we can't wait. Who know what can happen by the time we find someone to teach Aang, let alone him actually mastering firebending," Sokka said.

"I don't know," Katara said.

'_Why did this have to happen? Now what could we possibly do?'_

Once again, Katara felt completely lost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zuko had a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The more he thought about his actions, the more he began to question them.

Why would Azula suddenly want him on her side? Azula was never known to be remotely kind whatsoever, let alone offer Zuko a chance to regain his honor. Azula wanted the throne for herself. Then why would she offer him a way to regain it? She always hated him. He knew that.

He had had only one answer to all these questions. Azula didn't. She didn't want him on her side. She didn't offer him a way to regain it. She had manipulated him.

And now she was probably planning to betray him at any given moment.

'_Why didn't I realize it before? I should have known, dammit. Azula always lies. Always.' _

Now, he began to pace around his room.

Suddenly, he stopped.

'_Now I have some sort of an idea of what's going on, I can still make it through this. I just have to figure out exactly what Azula is planning and when, then I'll manage to stay a few steps ahead of her. Then, I can completely turn the tables around on her. I'll also have to find a way to free Uncle, too.'_

The guilty feeling returned.

'_Now, my guilt doesn't matter. I can still try to make things right. Now Azula can find out what betrayal is REALLY like.'_

At that thought, Zuko couldn't help but to smile.

A/N: Yes, I know it seems to be kinda Kataang at the moment, but trust me this fic will not turn out that way. I also realize there wasn't really any Zutara in this chapter either. But I promise it WILL happen. It just takes time. Also, sorry if this chapter seems to be too short. But I just figured it was good to end it where I did.

THANKS FOR READING THIS!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
